Pups Stand Up To Bullying
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Elias starts to bully Alex Porter & his friends. Not 1 person understands why though. Can the PAW Patrol figure out why Elias is being such a jerk & will Elias realise the error of his ways?
1. Chapter 1

**PUPS STAND UP TO BULLYING**

 **I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OCS**

It was Monday morning. School was just about to begin. A lot of kids were already in the hallways opening their lockers & finding the stuff they needed for the 1ST class. Alex Porter was searching through his locker looking for his books when all of a sudden he felt something push him to the ground.

"WOAH" yelled Alex as he fell to the floor.

"Oops sorry. Didn't see you there" said Elias.

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't an accident" said Alex.

"Oh so you're accusing me of doing that on purpose are you?" asked Elias.

"I suppose I am" said Alex.

Elias grabbed Alex by the collar & picked him up off the ground.

"Listen to me you little brat. You think you're so much smarter than me but you're not. You better stay out of my way or else you'll be in for the worst pain you've ever felt in your entire life. Is that clear?" asked Elias.

"Yes" said Alex in fear.

"Good. See you later dork" said Elias as he put Alex down. As he looked up he noticed other kids staring at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT HUH?" yelled Elias.

The other kids turned away & headed to class. Elias did the same.

" _I don't know why I did that. I don't even know how to feel. A part of me feels good for being able to let out my anger but another part of me feels like I just made a big mistake. I wish I knew what it meant"_ thought Elias as he headed to class.

Angel had witnessed the altercation between Alex & Elias & she was surprised at Elias' behaviour. He had never done anything like this before. She decided to confront Elias & ask him why he did what he did.

"Elias why did you do that to Alex? There was no reason for you to do that" said Angel.

"Do I look like I care? It doesn't matter anyways. It's none of your business" said Elias as he walked into class.

"You know better than this Elias. This isn't like you. I know something's up with you. Why are you doing this?" asked Angel.

"I don't need a reason for what I've done. I don't have to explain myself to anyone" said Elias as he took his seat.

"Your parents won't be very happy with you at all. They're going to hear about this" said Angel.

"THE HELL THEY ARE. YOU'RE REALLY STARTING TO TEST MY PATIENCE ANGEL. ANOTHER WORD OUT OF YOU & I'LL STARVE YOU FOR A WEEK. SIT DOWN & BE A GOOD DOG" yelled Elias.

Everyone in class was shocked. They had never seen Elias act so aggressively before. Not even Miss Spearwood had seen this behaviour.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT? IS THERE A PROBLEM HERE? TURN AROUND & DO YOUR WORK" yelled Elias.

Everyone turned back to their desks & began their work. As Elias did so himself he couldn't stop thinking about the way he was acting.

" _Why am I doing this? Is there a reason to justify my actions or am I just in a bad mood today? Either way this is a new experience for me"_ thought Elias.

The rest of the class was uneventful. 2ND period was also uneventful. At recess Alex & his friends were playing tag. As they ran by Elias he stuck his foot out. Alex tripped over & fell to the floor.

"Ouch" said Alex as he fell over. He had grazed his knee.

"Next time be more careful & look where you're going" said Elias.

"You tripped me over. I think you did that on purpose" said Alex.

"I told you earlier not to get in my way. Do you want me to hurt you?" asked Elias.

"No" said Alex.

"Then get out of here before I do" said Elias in a threatening manner. Alex & his friends walked off towards the nurse's office for a band aid for Alex's knee.

" _I've done it again. What is wrong with me? Why can't I stop myself from doing all this stuff? I don't understand this feeling at all"_ thought Elias as he walked over to the swing set  & played on it for the rest of recess. The next 2 periods came & went without incident. In the cafeteria during lunch as Elias was walking to the table where his friends were sitting he walked by Alex & his friends. Elias pretended to trip & ended up splashing Alex with food.

"WOAH" yelled Elias as he fell to the floor.

"EW yuck" said Alex as he stood up covered in food.

"Oops sorry. I don't know what I stumbled over" said Elias.

"There's nothing on the floor. You tripped yourself up on purpose" said Julius.

"He's right. That wasn't an accident" said Justina.

"I agree. This isn't the 1ST time this has happened today" said Precious' Owner.

"What is up with you guys accusing me of doing this stuff on purpose? You guys are out to get me or something" said Elias.

"No we're not. You clearly have an issue with us" said Alex.

"THAT'S A LIE. IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE TOO CLUMSY TO DO THINGS RIGHT. I'M GETTING REALLY FED UP WITH YOU GUYS TRYING TO MAKE ME LOOK BAD. YOU GUYS ARE ASKING TO BE BEAT UP. THE NEXT TIME ANY OF YOU ACCUSE OF ME OF DOING SOMETHING WRONG I SWEAR I'LL GIVE YOU ALL A POUNDING. DON'T MESS WITH ME" yelled Elias as he walked over to his friends. The entire cafeteria was silent. Not 1 person did or said anything. Everyone was shocked at Elias' behaviour.

" _What's happening to me? I really wish I knew why I'm doing this"_ thought Elias as he sat down next to his friends.

"What's gotten into you today Elias? You've been acting like a jerk all day" said Ace.

"She's right. You've been treating people really badly for seemingly no reason" said Carlos.

"This isn't like you at all. Your behaviour has been really troublesome for a lot of people" said Danny.

"So what? It's not even my fault. I shouldn't take responsibility for Alex's bad luck. That's his problem" said Elias.

"It's not just Alex. The way you treated Angel earlier was uncalled for. You were incredibly disrespectful to her" said Katie.

"She's my pup so I can treat her how I want to. You can't tell me what to do. You're not my mother" said Elias.

"I've had enough of this. Come on guys let's sit somewhere where there are no bullies" said Ryder.

"I'm not a bully. How can you say that about your friend?" asked Elias.

"You're not our friend if you bully other people. Don't bother coming over after school today. In fact don't even bother coming over at all until you stop being mean to people" said Ryder as he & the others got up & went to another table.

"Oh come on guys. You know I'm not a bully" said Elias.

Ace, Carlos, Danny, Katie & Ryder just glared at Elias before they walked off.

"ALRIGHT FINE BE LIKE THAT THEN. SEE IF I CARE" yelled Elias.

The others just ignored him.

" _Why do I continue treating people this way? Now my friends don't want anything to do with me. I have to find a way to stop this behaviour but how? I wish it wasn't so hard to know what to do"_ thought Elias as he sat at the lunch table alone. The rest of the day went by without any further issues. At the end of the school day as the bus was driving along the road Elias sat  & stared out the window thinking about the things that had happened that day. After getting off the bus Angel & Elias went inside. Elias put his stuff in his room & lay down on his bed. He spent most of the afternoon in his room thinking about what had transpired that day. After his parents came home he went downstairs & sat in the lounge to watch TV.

"How was your day Elias?" asked Ella.

"Good. Just the usual really" said Elias.

"He wasn't very nice to other people at school today. He bullied Alex Porter" said Angel.

"Is that true Elias?" asked Ethan.

"No way. I don't know where Angel got that idea from. She must've had a dream about it. I would never do that to anyone" said Elias.

"OK then. Dinner will be ready soon" said Ella.

"OK" said Elias.

Angel glared at Elias for lying to his parents. Elias glared back & made himself look menacing. Eventually Angel relented & looked away. The rest of the night was pretty ordinary. As Elias hopped into bed he thought about the things that had happened at school that day.

" _Today was really weird. I feel like I did something wrong but at the same time I feel like everyone else is just overreacting. Maybe tomorrow I'll be able to figure out what this feeling means"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Boiling Point

The sun rose on Tuesday morning. Elias got out of bed & got dressed before going downstairs to eat breakfast. As he was eating he was thinking about the previous day & what went on.

" _I still feel really weird about yesterday. I feel powerful over my actions but I feel guilty about the consequences of them. The confusion about this feeling is driving me crazy"_ thought Elias as he finished his breakfast  & made sure that he had everything he needed for school that day. As he got on the bus he noticed that all 6 PAW Patrol pups were driving behind the bus as if they were following it to school. All of them were even dressed in their uniforms. Elias knew that they were on a mission but he didn't know what it was.

" _It must have something to do with school. I wonder what the emergency is"_ thought Elias as he got on the bus  & took his seat. As the bus pulled up to school Elias noticed that the pups had also stopped their vehicles & got out. As he walked inside to get his stuff for 1ST period he walked by Alex. Elias tripped himself up as he walked by.

"WOAH" yelled Elias as he fell over.

Alex turned around to see Elias on the floor. Before he could ask what was going on he saw Elias get to his feet staring at him in anger.

"You did that on purpose. I know you did" said Elias.

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything" said Alex.

"DON'T LIE. I'M NOT STUPID YOU KNOW. DON'T ACT SO INNOCENT. YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID" yelled Elias.

"That's enough Elias" said Chase as he & the other pups walked over to where Alex & Elias were standing.

"What do you guys want?" asked Elias.

"We're here to stop you from bullying Alex. If you try anything we'll make sure to stop you before you can do what you plan to do" said Marshall.

"I'm not a bully. Why is everyone saying that? It's not my fault Alex is causing trouble for me. I swear everyone should just leave me alone" said Elias as he walked to class.

"Are you OK Alex?" asked Chase.

"Yes I'm alright. Elias fell over & accused me of doing it. I didn't even know he was there" said Alex.

"Don't worry. He won't be doing anything to you while we're here. You're safe with us" said Marshall.

"Thanks PAW Patrol. I better get to class. I'll see you guys later" said Alex as he went to class.

Nothing happened until recess when Elias walked by Alex & his friends. Elias tripped himself up again.

"WOAH" yelled Elias as he fell to the floor. Alex & his friends turned to see Elias on the floor in front of them.

"Seriously Alex that's the 2ND time today you've done this. Why are you messing with me?" asked Elias.

"He didn't do anything. You're tripping yourself over" said Julius.

"Don't cover for him. You're stooping to his level by doing so" said Elias.

"Leave them alone Elias" said Rocky as he & the other pups walked over.

"You need to stop bullying people or nobody will hang around with you" said Rubble.

"I can't believe you guys are so blind to what these guys are doing. It's their fault I fell not mine. You shouldn't blame the victim for something they can't control" said Elias as he walked off.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Rocky.

"Yes we are. I really don't understand why he's doing this" said Justina.

"I don't know either. This isn't like him at all. Hopefully we'll be able to figure out his reasons for this behaviour" said Rubble.

The next incident happened at lunch. As Elias was walking by Alex's table he tripped himself up once again & got food all over himself.

"WOAH" yelled Elias as he fell to the floor. Everyone in the cafeteria watched the scene unfold. Elias stood up with fiery rage in his eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL ALEX? WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" yelled Elias.

"He's innocent. You did that to yourself" said Precious' Owner.

"WHY WOULD I DO THIS TO MYSELF? I THINK I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON HERE. THIS IS ALL A PLOT TO GET REVENGE ON ME FOR WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY" yelled Elias.

"Elias stop playing the victim. You're doing this to yourself. Alex didn't even see you there. There's no way he could've done this" said Skye.

"She's right. I don't know why you're doing this Elias but it has to stop. This has gone too far" said Zuma.

"I don't have to listen to any of you. I can do what I want & you can't stop me" said Elias.

"We can" said Ryder as he & the other kids stood up & walked over to where Elias was standing.

"This behaviour is unacceptable. You know better than this Elias" said Ace.

"I can't believe that you're lashing out on innocent people for no reason. You've completely changed. It's like you're a completely different person" said Carlos.

"You're not being cool by doing this. You're just being a jerk" said Danny.

"Can't you see that you're pushing people away by acting like this? Nobody will want to be your friend if you keep doing this" said Katie.

"You should be ashamed of yourself. I don't know where this bad attitude came from but I'm fed up with the way you're treating other people. Your parents must be really upset with you" said Ryder.

"My parents don't know anything about this. Angel almost told them but I managed to cover it up" bragged Elias.

"Well they'll find out sooner or later. It makes me really sad to see you treating innocent people so badly. It makes me want to find a new owner" said Angel.

"I'm the best thing that ever happened to you Angel. Without me you wouldn't be alive anymore. You are such an ungrateful pup. I've been there for you for so long & now you want to leave? You're not going anywhere as long as I have a say in it. In fact I'm going to put you in a muzzle for a week for your disobedience" said Elias.

Angel growled loudly at Elias.

"HOW DARE YOU GROWL AT ME LIKE THAT. DON'T EXPECT ANY DINNER TONIGHT" yelled Elias.

"ENOUGH" yelled Ryder.

The entire cafeteria was silent. Not a sound could be heard.

"ALL OF US HAVE LOST OUR PATIENCE WITH YOU ELIAS. IF YOU DON'T STOP THEN NOBOBY WILL WANT YOU AROUND EVER AGAIN" yelled Ryder.

"WHATEVER LIKE I CARE WHAT ANYONE HERE THINKS" yelled Elias as he stormed out of the cafeteria. As he left he kicked over a garbage bin scattering litter across the floor. Elias locked himself in the bathrooms & slammed his fists against the door.

" _Well now you've done it. Everyone hates you now. Nobody will ever be your friend again because you're such a loser"_ thought Elias as he stared at himself in the mirror. Elias spent the rest of lunch in the bathrooms thinking about how he was such a terrible person. The last class Elias had that day was Social Studies with Miss Spearwood.

"OK everyone for today's lesson I want each of you to think about who you are & how you believe other people see you. Then each of you will stand in front of the class & tell everyone what you think about yourself & how you think everyone here sees you" said Miss Spearwood.

" _I already know exactly what I'm going to say"_ thought Elias with intense anger. Everyone was given 10 minutes to think about the question  & what their answer would be. After the 10 minutes were up Miss Spearwood asked if anyone would like to go 1ST.

"Are there any volunteers to go 1ST?" asked Miss Spearwood.

"I'll go 1ST" said Elias as he stood up & walked over to the front of the class.

"OK so I've been asked to tell you all who I am & how I think you see me. I'll tell you exactly who I am: I'm Elias Vincent & I'm the most hated person In Adventure Bay. You know why that is? Because I'm a loser who treats innocent people like garbage. I don't have any friends & my parents don't want anything to do with me. I wouldn't be surprised if they told me that they didn't love me anymore & that they wanted to put me up for adoption. All the kids in town hate me but they pretend that they like me so that I won't feel worthless. I'm the worst person you've ever met in your entire lives. I know that all of you wish that I would just die. I agree. I deserve to die for the way I treat people. The question is how should I die? Should I get Ace to dismember me with her plane's propeller blade? Should I get Angel to tear me open & eat my internal organs? Should I get Carlos to lock me away in a temple filled with deadly traps & then have him trigger them to kill me slowly? Should I get Danny to run me down with his motorbike as part of a stunt gone wrong? Should I get Katie to have Cali scratch my eyes out & eat my brain or should I get Ryder to have the PAW Patrol torture me to death with various methods based on their line of work? I bet after they kill me that everyone in town would laugh & at my funeral they would dance & spit on my grave & not 1 person would miss me. I'm just lowlife scum who doesn't deserve to live anymore & that is who I am & how everyone else sees me" said Elias.

Everyone in the room was completely horrified at what Elias had just said. Jaws had dropped & everyone was looking at each other with confused but horrified expressions. Even Miss Spearwood was completely shocked. She had never heard something so horrifying come out of a child's mouth before.

"Elias none of that is true. Nobody hates you. People are just upset with you because of your behaviour" said Ryder.

"THAT'S A LIE. I KNOW EVERYONE HATES ME. I'LL EVEN PROVE IT TO YOU RIGHT NOW BY BEATING MYSELF UP" screamed Elias as he began to hit himself. He punched himself in the face, slapped himself, bit himself, threw himself on the floor & threw himself against the walls & other surfaces. His meltdown was so traumatising for Katie that she ran out of class in a panic. Once Elias had stopped his rampage a student from another class showed up with a note.

"This is for Elias Vincent" said the student.

"Oh great what is it now?" said Elias as he snatched the note from the student & read it.

"Well just my luck. I have to see the principal after school" said Elias as he sat at his desk & slumped forwards putting his head down between his arms. The rest of class was uneventful. At the end of the day Elias walked over to the principal's office to see what she wanted with him. As he approached the receptionist's desk she looked up & noticed him waiting.

"Oh Elias there you are. The principal is waiting for you in her office" said the receptionist.

Elias walked over to the principal's door & knocked. After being told to come in he entered her office. He was surprised to see his parents, Alex & Mr Porter, Alex's friends, Angel, Ace, Carlos, Danny, Katie, Ryder & the PAW Patrol all waiting for him as well.

"Please take a seat Elias" said the principal.

Elias sat down next to Alex.

"OK so I've been hearing that you haven't been treating your friends very well lately. Over the last 2 days there have been numerous reports of you lashing out at Alex, his friends & you friends. Why are you acting so aggressively?" asked the principal.

"No reason" said Elias.

"Well there has to be. Alex came home from school yesterday really upset. When I asked him why he was upset he told me about the way you treated him. He told me about how you tripped him up in the hall, tripped him in the playground & threw a tray of food on him. I was surprised. I never would've thought that anyone could be so mean to someone else. This morning he was afraid to go to school out of fear that you would keep bullying him so I called Ryder & the PAW Patrol to watch over what happened when the 2 of you were near each other. Now I've been hearing that you did the same stuff to yourself today & tried to make it look like Alex had done it to get back at you for what happened yesterday. I'm really disappointed in you Elias" said Mr Porter.

"It's not just Alex. He also yelled at Angel during 1ST period yesterday & today during lunch. There was also an incident in last class today where he was asked to tell everyone who he was & how he felt everyone saw him & he made some pretty disturbing comments about himself & even mentioned how his friends should kill him in various ways. It was so disturbing that when he started to beat himself up in front of everyone Katie ran out of class having become so distressed at his behaviour. I'm not sure why this has gone on as long as it has but I know there must be something that is causing Elias to act up" said the principal.

"I'm telling you I don't have a reason" said Elias.

"Elias Vincent you better start explaining yourself right now. We didn't get pulled out of work just for you to waste people's time refusing to admit to your behaviour" said Ella.

"Oh right the job that you got a promotion for that almost caused us to leave Adventure Bay" said Elias.

"Were you planning on moving away?" asked the principal.

"Initially we were. Initially in order for us to take the promotion we had to move to LA. Elias became upset when he learned about this & he ran away from home with Angel to avoid this happening. We found him hiding in the spare log cabin in the snowy mountains. Just as we had found him we were called by our boss & he told us that we no longer had to move to take the promotion" said Ethan.

"Yeah & ever since you took that promotion you've basically ignored me. You never have any time at home for me anymore & you've basically just forgotten about me. It's like I'm not a part of your lives anymore & that I'm just a waste of space. I've never felt so isolated before. For the last several weeks I feel like I've become more & more isolated from you guys & I feel like I'm no longer a part of this family" said Elias.

"You spend most of your time with your friends anyways. Ever since we moved here you've spent more time with the other kids in town than you have with us" said Ella.

"That's probably because you guys are at work most of the time & when I do have time to spend with you guys you're always too busy. Besides that my friends all have much better lives than me anyways. Ace is a celebrity stunt pilot who's known by many people in this country & probably around the world, Carlos lives in a jungle which is filled with ancient temples that are hiding artefacts that are probably worth millions of dollars which could make him rich, Danny is an amateur daredevil who always performs stunts that leave everyone amazed, Katie has her own pet parlour & is probably the most financially successful small business owner in town that isn't an adult & Ryder is the leader of the PAW Patrol. I don't have anything exciting about my life. Compared to them I'm nothing. I'm just a boring, uninteresting, unremarkable former city kid who has nothing exciting about life" said Elias.

"Elias being a stunt pilot isn't all fun & games. I'm putting my life at risk to do what people know me for" said Ace.

"The temples in the jungle I live in have almost nothing worth that much value. I doubt I'd ever find anything of value in those temples" said Carlos.

"Being a daredevil is really dangerous. I've almost gotten myself killed quite a few times performing my stunts" said Danny.

"Having my own business isn't really that exciting. I don't get to do much in that job" said Katie.

"Being the leader of a team is really difficult. I have a lot of responsibilities on my shoulders to make sure that everything goes well" said Ryder.

"I know what you guys are trying to do. You're trying to guilt trip me & make me feel bad about myself. I've had enough of this. I'm going home" said Elias as he got up & stormed out of the principal's office. He had to walk home as the bus had already left. He spent at least an hour watching TV in the lounge before his parents got home.

"We're very upset with you Elias. We raised you to be better than this. The fact that you lied about it as well is quite shocking coming from you. You've been very naughty" said Ella.

"I don't know why you think your behaviour is OK. You've caused a lot of trouble for us & we're not happy about it at all. You need to stop blaming our job promotion for your bad behaviour" said Ethan.

"I DON'T CARE. YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE ANYWAYS. YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME AT ALL" yelled Elias.

"Don't say that Elias. Of course we still love you. I don't know why you would think that" said Ella.

"STOP LYING TO ME. I'M SO SICK OF YOU GUYS TRYING TO LIE TO ME ALL THE TIME. I WISH YOU WOULD JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" yelled Elias as he ran upstairs to his room.

"Should we just let him be?" asked Ethan.

"I think that's probably a good idea. He's too aggressive right now. We should give him some time to cool off" said Ella.

Elias slammed his bedroom door shut. He screamed loudly before he started to pound his fists against the door & his bed. He threw his belongings around the room while screaming in anger. After 10 minutes he lay down on his bed & burst into tears.

" _I've been such a jerk to everyone. I can't believe that I didn't see it before. I have to make things right. Tomorrow I'll make amends with everyone I've hurt"_ thought Elias.

Elias spent the rest of the day in his room. He didn't bother eating dinner even when his parents called him. He just went straight to bed. As he started to fall asleep he thought about how he had been acting over the last 2 days & how he hoped that he could make things right.


	3. Chapter 3: Making Amends

On Wednesday morning Elias woke up, got dressed & went downstairs to eat breakfast. Unlike most mornings he was very quiet & withdrawn. He was feeling guilty & remorseful about the events of the last 48 hours.

" _I hope that I'll be able to make amends with everyone. I just want things to go back to the way they were before"_ thought Elias as he ate his breakfast.

"Are you feeling OK Elias?" asked Ella.

"Yes. I'm just thinking about the way I've treated people over the last 2 days. I feel awful about everything I've done & said over the last 48 hours. Hopefully today I can make amends for what I've done" said Elias.

"It's good to see that you've realised the error of your ways. That's the only way to make things right & move on from it" said Ethan.

"I can start right now. I'm sorry for what I said yesterday afternoon. I let my anger get the better of me & I lashed out because of my own insecurities" said Elias.

"Thank you Elias. We would never stop loving you no matter what. It's good to see that you've made a start to fixing your mistakes & I'm sure that your friends will forgive you for your actions" said Ella.

"I sure hope so. Well I better get going. I don't want to miss the bus" said Elias as he walked out the front door.

"See you later. Have a good day" said Ethan.

"Hopefully I will" said Elias.

Elias got on the bus & took his seat. Throughout the ride to school he thought about what he would do or say to make things right with his friends. Once the bus got to school Elias went straight inside & got his stuff for 1ST period. The PAW Patrol had shown up again that day as there was still belief amongst the students that Elias' behaviour would continue. Many people quickly noticed that Elias didn't even bother interacting with Alex or his friends at all that morning. Throughout the 1ST 2 periods Elias did his work without saying a word. At recess Elias played on the swing set & thought about how to apologise for his actions.

" _Next period is the perfect opportunity to apologise to my friends. We all have the same class & I can make amends with them there"_ thought Elias.

The class that Elias & his friends had during 3RD period was Homeroom. As Elias took his seat he waited for Miss Spearwood to address the class.

"OK everyone today we will be focusing on our grammar & punctuality. I'm going to write some sentences on the board & I want you to copy them down in your books with the correct punctuality" said Miss Spearwood.

"Excuse me Miss Spearwood before we begin I need to address the class. It's kind of important" said Elias.

"Oh OK. Just don't take too long" said Miss Spearwood.

"Don't worry it won't be" said Elias as he got up & walked to the front of the class.

"I would just like to apologise to all of you for my behaviour over the last 2 days. Because of personal issues I let my anger get the better of me & it caused me to lash on people. On Monday I used that anger to lash out at Alex & Angel. On Tuesday I took that anger & turned it into self-hate. The only person in town who really hated me was myself. I wish I could take back everything I've done or said to hurt people. I'm sorry for what I said yesterday in Social Studies. I only said that in the heat of the moment. There are quite a few individual apologies I have to make as well. Ace I'm sorry for suggesting that you dismember me with your plane propeller. Carlos I'm sorry for suggesting that you lock me in a temple filled with traps that you would use to kill me. Danny I'm sorry for suggesting that you run me down with your motorbike in a stunt gone wrong. Katie I'm sorry for suggesting that you get Cali to scratch my eyes out & eat my brain & also for causing you to run out of class in a panic for the way I acted. Ryder I'm sorry for suggesting that you get the PAW Patrol to torture me to death based on their line of work & Angel I'm sorry for treating you so poorly & threatening to starve you. You guys are the best friends I've ever had & I don't want to lose you. I hope you all forgive me & we can still be friends. There's still 1 more person I have to apologise to & that's Alex Porter but since everyone in school has witnessed the things I've done & said to him I think that's an apology that the entire school deserves to hear. I've never felt more guilty & remorseful for anything I've done in my entire life & what I'm saying right now comes straight from the heart. I just want things to go back to the way they were before. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me" said Elias as he began to tear up. Everyone was touched to see Elias admit to his wrongdoings & that he was genuinely sorry for what he had done. All of a sudden Elias dropped to the floor on his knees & put his hands over his face as he started to cry.

"I've been such a fool. I denied being a bully because I was blinded by my anger. You guys were right. I was a bully. I was a massive jerk to everyone. I pushed people away because they were scared that they would be the next target. I promise not to treat anyone so poorly from now on. I don't want to be a bully anymore. I want to be a good friend & I know I've been a horrible friend over the last 2 days" said Elias between sobs. Elias soon felt something brushing against his body. When he removed his hands from his face he saw that Angel & the other pups were nuzzling him in acceptance. Ace, Carlos, Danny, Katie & Ryder had all walked over & were patting Elias on the back for reassurance.

"Don't cry Elias. It'll be alright. You did the right thing" said Angel.

"You've recognised your mistakes & you've accepted responsibility for them. We'd never give on anyone & you managed to prove that there is always a chance for someone to fix their wrongdoings" said Chase.

"I'm glad that the real you is back Elias. All of us are. We missed seeing you be happy & now things can get better" said Marshall.

"We're always here for you when you need us. If you feel like this again come & talk to us. That way you can find other ways to release your anger" said Rocky.

"It's such a relief to see that everything has worked out in the end. I'm glad that you're feeling better now & hopefully Alex will also forgive you" said Rubble.

"Everyone deserves a chance at redemption & you're a perfect example of it. Let's hope that something like this doesn't happen again" said Skye.

"I think it's safe to say that things can go back to normal now. I would hate to lose you as a friend Elias" said Zuma.

"I feel so much better now that everything is going back to normal. Let's hope it stays that way" said Ace.

"I couldn't agree more. I think we can all move forward now that Elias has apologised" said Carlos.

"There's nothing better than helping a friend through rough times. Hooray for friendship" said Danny.

"I 2ND that. Let's set a good example for everyone through this experience" said Katie.

"It's good to have the old you back Elias. None of us would change anything about you" said Ryder.

"Thank you everyone. I take it that this means you forgive me?" asked Elias.

"Yes we do" said everyone in unison.

"Well now that we've sorted that out we can continue the lesson" said Miss Spearwood.

Everyone took their seats & continued with their work. Elias felt so much better now that he had apologised. At lunch Elias approached his friends.

"Hey guys. Is it OK for me to sit with you again?" asked Elias.

"Yes of course. Have a seat" said Ryder.

Elias sat down with his lunch.

"It feels so good to have things fixed. I feel so much better now that I've made amends with you guys" said Elias.

"What about Alex?" asked Ryder.

"I'm going to apologise to him once I finish my lunch. That way I won't feel so nervous" said Elias.

After Elias finished eating he took a deep breath & stood up.

"Well here I go. Could you guys come with me? I don't want him to feel threatened by me if I'm by myself" said Elias.

"Yeah sure. Come on let's go" said Ryder as he & the others stood up. Elias walked over to the table where Alex & his friends were sitting.

"Hey Alex" said Elias.

When Alex turned around he began to panic.

"Leave me alone. Please don't hurt me" said Alex.

"I'm here to apologise" said Elias as he got down on 1 knee to maintain eye contact with Alex.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you over the last 2 days. I let personal issues get the better of me & I lashed out at you in anger because you were an easy target. I feel bad for everything that I've done or said to you & I wish I could take it all back. I don't want to be a bully anymore. I want to be your friend. I should've found other ways to release my anger & I was wrong to treat you so poorly. Can you forgive me?" asked Elias as he extended his hand.

"How do I know I can trust you?" asked Alex.

"Everything I've just said is genuine. I'm not trying to pretend that I like you. I'm trying to make amends for my wrongdoings. I swear I'm telling the truth" said Elias.

"Is he telling the truth?" asked Alex as he turned to the other kids.

"Yes he is. He really is sorry for what he's done" said Ryder.

"OK I forgive you" said Alex as he shook Elias' hand. Everyone in the cafeteria clapped.

"Thank you Alex. I hope we can be friends now that I've apologised" said Elias.

"I hope so too. I'd rather be your friend than a victim of bullying" said Alex.

"I agree. Well I guess I'll see you later then" said Elias as he walked back to his table.

"Alright bye" said Alex.

The rest of the day went by without incident. After the bell rang to signal the end of the school day Elias was walking down the hall when he spotted Alex up ahead. Elias caught up to him just as they reached the front doors of the school.

"Hey Alex do you want to hang out with me, Ryder & the pups at the Lookout?" asked Elias.

"Yes I'd love to" said Alex.

"OK great. Let's get going" said Elias.

Alex & Elias got on the bus & got off at the Lookout with Ryder.

"Hey Alex. How are you?" asked Ryder.

"I'm good. I feel better now that me & Elias are friends. Now I don't feel scared anymore" said Alex.

"That's good to hear. Let's all go to the pup park" said Ryder.

"Sounds good. Let's go" said Elias.

Alex, Angel, Elias, Ryder & the pups spent the afternoon running around at the pup park. Alex & Elias both felt a lot better than the previous 2 days. Both of them had so much fun playing together. Soon it was time for them to head home. Elias decided to walk Alex home seeing as it was on the way to his house.

"I had a great day today. How about you Alex?" asked Elias.

"Same here. Today was a really good day" said Alex.

As Alex, Angel & Elias arrived at Mr Porter's restaurant Mr Porter was tending to the fruit & vegetable stalls.

"Hi Grandpa" said Alex.

"Hello Alex. How was school?" asked Mr Porter.

"It was good. Elias apologised for the way he treated me & now we're friends" said Alex.

"That's good to hear. Thank you for making things right Elias" said Mr Porter.

"You're welcome. I feel so much better now that I've made amends with everyone. I just hope that things get better from here" said Elias.

"I agree. It makes me happy to see that you 2 sorted things out" said Mr Porter.

"That's good. Well I better get going. See you guys later" said Elias.

"Bye Elias" said Alex & Mr Porter.

As Angel & Elias arrived home dinner was just about to be served.

"Hello Elias. How was school?" asked Ella.

"Good. I've made amends with everyone & I couldn't feel any better about it" said Elias.

"Good on you. Now things can go back to normal" said Ethan.

"I can agree with that. Let's eat. I'm starving" said Elias.

The rest of the evening went by as usual. As Elias prepared for bed he thought about how good it felt to make amends with everyone.

" _I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I'm glad that everything has worked out. I hope things get better from here"_ thought Elias as he drifted off to sleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
